Photograhic Memory OneShot
by Emilie Nightingale
Summary: A young woman wanders through the cemetery as she passes tombs of departed loved ones she remembers back to her lost love. Song fic to one of Emilie Autumn's Songs


Fall had arrived it as been years since he died and yet I still haven't found a way to move on I sat on a bench to I did a memory came back to me like a dream.

-Flashback begins-

_I was frantically searching for platform 9 3/4 my shoulder length raven-black hair was waving behind my back and my dark blue eyes looking worried as I was looking for a so called no luck I sat on a bench hoping I hadn't missed the train when I saw a young boy no older than seventeen comes towards me,"Hey are you lost?," he said with a hint of concern in voice." Yes I'm looking for platform 9 3/4 and it seems I can't find I hope the train hasn't left.," I said the last part smiled at e which made my heart melt,"By the way I'm Danielle Potter but my friends call me danny.," I said outstreching my hand as I got up.A look of shock spread across his as I introduced myself,"You don't happen to be related to Harry Potter?," he said eying me curiously."Yes I am we're cousins my father and his were brothers they used to went to hogwarts too that's until..," I trailed off."Until what?," he said looking me in the eye."Just before my father's older brother which was James was graduating they got into a big fight it seems that my uncle was the favorite in his family because he was in gryffindor and was made captian in his sixth year and my father was considered the black sheep in his family he was in slytherin.," I said sadly."It's okay I ubderstand come on we're going to miss the train I then grabbed my trunk and went on the train that was soon to change my life forever.___

_-_Flashback Ends-

I smiled at that memory he was different from other guys I have dated back in my old school in america and as that memory ran through my mind another came to me too.

- 2nd Flashback begins-

_I was sitting next to Ginny my new bestfriend as dumbledore came up to the podium,"Today we draw to see who is this year's champion.," he said as with his hands then made his way towards the goblet as fire was coming from every angle then it quickly changed from red to blue and brought out a small piece of paper he then grabbed and opened it up,"The first champion is Viktor Krum from Durmstrang.," he said as his friends and classmates cheered him paper came out and he quickly grabbed and read aloud,"The second champion is Fleur Delcour form Beauxbaton.," he said as a girl with blonde hair stood up and came over and shook dumbledore's hand."The third champion is Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts.," he said as Cedric walkied up with a smile on his face he looked my way and I smiled back even though it hurted me. As dumbledore went on about he tournement my eyes quickly darted back to the cup I noticed it did something strange and then out of no where the fire threw out another paper the headmaster then grabbed it and opened it and as he read it quietly he then spoke up,"Harry Potter.," with no response at first he yelled alittle more loudly,__**"Harry Potter!,"**__he said with alittle more anger I then saw him come out and as he walked down the isle I heard people shout out things like cheat and other finally reached up to dumbledore and took the paper and disappeared behind the door everyone else wentback to their dorms as I waited for harry and cedric to later I saw the two coming out towards me talking,"Harry I'm so sorry I believe you didn't put your name in their I wish you the best on this I know it's scary but I also know you can pull through this I believe you,harry.," I said as I hugged him.I then walked back to the common room with Cedric.___

_-2nd Flashback Ends-___

I passed some graves some of departed loved ones and enemies who had died in the final battle another memory flashed in mind it was of the yule and the last two

tasks.

_-3rd Flasback-___

_The yule ball finally came and as I was standing next to my Draco Malfoy they announced that the four champions were coming in and as Cedric passed by with his date Cho Chang a ravenclaw he then looked to my direction and saw me with Draco he soon had a look I've never seen before a look of jealousy and as they began to dance he never took his eyes off of us the whole time as the dance finished draco left to get us drinks cedric came over with a look that clearly explained he was pissed,__**"Why is he with**__**you?,"**__ he said."He's my date and he asked me out I don't need this I already had harry and his friends chewing me out for this I don't need more.," I said trying not to sound upset."He's bad danny I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all.," he said alittle more calmly."Don't worry ced he's nice you just have to give him a chance that's all.," I said as I touched him on the shoulder. I then heard draco calling for me so I gave a quick wave and then I walked over to next day I was in the library with harry, ron,and hermione we were helping my cousin here find a way to breath underwater and as we were getting close to finding the answer Prof. Moody came in,"Mcgongall would like to have a word with Mr. Weasley,Ms. Granger,and Ms. Potter.," he said as he picked up a book I was aruged alittle but finally gave in and headed out as he was taslkijng to then reached over to her office and went right on in,"Oh good your herre please seit so I can talk to you.," she said motioning her hands to the three chairs in front of her then dicussed to us about the second task which the four champions were to rescue their treasures which was us in less than a hour after this meeting she put us under a spell which will be like if we were sleeping but it will be a dreamless sleep.___

_-Narrator's POV-___

_The very next day the champions all went down to the black lake each of them wondering where their friends were not knowing they had to be the ones to rescue the bell sound off cedric and the others dived then quickly swimming off the look for the he was in the weeds he heard music in the distance and then noticed something moving in a distance then swam until he finally reached a clear area and saw a bucnh of mermaids swimming he then saw in the distance some things floating so he immediately swam forward to see what they he finally got there he saw harry there looking confused and worried as his eyes looked over towards his friends,his cousin and a young girl who were tied up with rope to keep them from floating off he then grabbed his wand and freed danny from her binds and grabbed her arm and turned back to harry and pointed to his watch with his wand to remind him only has an hour to get out and then swam to the surface with danny in his arms.___

_-Danielle's POV-___

_I then felt my lungs gasping for air as I reached the surface I then turned to see my rescuer who was none other than then helped me to the docks and I first came up and he followed after Madame Pomfrey gae us blankets to warm us up and as I sat down ced spoke,"I'm sorry about the arguement at the ball the other night.," he said as he put his arm around me to try his best to warm me up.I smiled back clarifying I forgave won first place for being the one to reach to the surface first,Harry took second for his effort in not only saving Ron but also for rescuing Fleur's sister,Viktor took third and Fleur took fourth after that we all went back to the boats to warm up by the fire in the common passed and the final task was appraoching Cedric was looking more nervous than ever when the day finally came he gave me a hug and a kiss and spoke the words that were soon to break my heart,"I love you danny I always will.," he said as he gave me a kiss on the then went over to where dumbldore was talking to them and then he disappeared behind the bushes that was the last time I saw hm died that day and alittle piece died that day too.___

_-Flashback ends-___

I was finally at his grave I looked down at his tomb and read the inscription that always brought me to tears.

**Here Lies******

**Cedric Amos Diggory******

**A friend to all he will be missed dearly******

  
I looked up to the skies and all the hurt that I bottled up inside me for years had finally been let out of me.I let a tear fall down my pale yet rosy cheeks as all the memories left me I was going to move on not just for me but for him because if hadn't it would have been an insult to his memory. "I guess this is a goodbye cedric there will always be a special place in my heart for you.," I whispered at that I laid a single red rose and  
for the first time in years I felt free to live agian.

Thank you for saving me.

Photographic Memory

by Emilie Autumn

You're not so far away

Your sitting in the space between the night and day

And so I'll wait for the sound of your footsteps

The tea that's brewed too strong

The part of me that's waited patiently for oh so long

At least I try

But I'm relying On my photographic memory

While painfully realizing It's not all that it's cracked up to be

And falling's just another way to fly

I wonder why it's never easier than

The first time


End file.
